Heretic Wrestling Alliance
The Heretic Wrestling Alliance, recognized by its HWA logo, is an American Independent Professional eWrestling company that operates out of the Carolina region and runs internationally televised shows, Fusion, on their website. HWA's current top prize is the HWA International Heavyweight Championship. HWA was founded by former RWC wrestler, Jackie Williams and their first event is scheduled to be held in the summer of 2011. The headquarters of HWA is located in Orangeburg, South Carolina. HWA pro wrestling is also the only promotion to currently use the six sided ring. History Formation The concept of the HWA was brought up between Jackie Williams and a friend of his who believed that today's eWrestling promotions were forgetting all about the tradition and that more of these traditions should stay intact. Because of this, Jackie and his friend put together a promotion that would not only follow those traditions but would some how expand and set NEW traditions for pro-wrestling. Current Programming The current programming of HWA is a weekly locally televised show, Fusion which airs on Friday nights. HWA's website, HWA.tv, also reairs the previous episodes of Friday night Fusion for many people who have missed the previous installment or want to watch it again. Features 6 Sided Ring Currently, HWA is the only internationally exposed promotion that has incorporated the Six-Sided ring into its repertoire. When asked about this message in recent interviews, Jackie Williams responded by saying that it was their way of "announcing the new birth of the old tradition". Unlike most promotions that use red or black ropes, Jackie has announced that the ropes for his six sided ring are in fact going to be a shade of purple, which in his Cajun background represents Honor. Maggot League The Maggot League, aka the Junior Division, has been announced as an "up and comers" division which will be used for HWA developed stars to make their start in the professional wrestling world. It has yet to be announced whether this was a new division on the Fusion show or if this was instead a new show. Personell Creative Team HWA's head of creative team consists of Matt Pearce and Jackie Williams, and the rest of the team is said to be on a "cycling" basis. Authority Figure The HWA on camera Commissioner is Jennifer Watson. She has been the Commissioner since the beginning of TNA's inception. She has no role behind the scenes, but on camera she makes all of the decisions. Roster The HWA roster is compiled of a mixture of Exclusive HWA stars and independent contracted wrestlers who are free to work for any other promotion they see fit to work for. Championships Like all wrestling companies, HWA has a set of championships which are given to those who have earned them on screen. Off screen, the championships represent a promotion in the company's eyes as a chance to promote the HWA. Current Champions Sanctioned Championships Unsanctioned Championships Other Accomplishments Category:Jacky Williams Category:Defunct federations